Akatsuki Apprentice Program
by Hikari Souai
Summary: The Akatsuki have realized that their life's work may not be accomplished in their lifetime. So they set up the Akatsuki Apprentice Program, where ten unlucky genin get kidnapped to undergo their harsh training for four years.See rest inside.
1. Lesson 1: Basics

I had previously loaded this on Quizilla! before I entered High school. In that version, however, the main character is paired up with Itachi, is forced to join the Akatsuki, and she becomes pregnant with Itachi's kid. I really was naive about the author's craft back then, wasn't I?

Anyway, this is a "rehash", a better rewrite, a more carefully panned out story. Hope you enjoy! :3

* * *

As I walked that path to the waterfall garden, I had that feeling that I was being followed. I have been feeling that for days. And it hasn't stopped. Whatever it was, I shook it off as I approached the meadowy spot of heaven by the river. I saw the water fall. It looked so beautiful in the moonlight, covering in droplets of water the surrounding plants. It made the place shine; so amazing, so breathless, so hauntingly beautiful, it felt almost eerie.  
I saw Sasuke on the rock that overlooks the river. Uchiha Sasuke was at that point in life where one blossoms into beautiful youthfulness and elegance, but Sasuke was more focused on training than any other boy his age. Sasuke felt my presence, since I made myself known to him. His chakra was concentrated, heavy with energy. He had been meditating.

"Sashuku-chan. What brings you here?", he said, without looking at me. With -chan at the end of my last name. I granted yobisute to him, but apparently he felt that he didn't have it anymore. Either that or he took yobisute away from me.  
"Well, Uchiha-kun, I was hoping you could attend the get-together for our one-year anniversary since our graduation. Everyone is going to go..." I used -kun at the end of his last name so I wouldn't push it with him. His chakra turned into a sour energy. Pain or sorrow. I wondered if it was because he had a bad memory about our graduation.  
"Sorry, but I'm busy. I can't go," he answered in a rude way. I could feel his chakra grow tense. My own system went haywire. It went from being calm to hectic, poignant to pained. It was everywhere. He rejected a personal invitation. Ouch.

"Fine, I'll tell everyone else that you couldn't go because you are busy when the party goes on. You know, next time you reject an invitation, wait 'til they tell you the time."

I ran away from there as fast as my legs could get me. I wiped my reddening eyes, and focused on keeping my breath steady while running, so I wouldn't burst into tears right then and there. He used to smile at me and be friendly to me, but that was almost a year ago. Before the incident. Before we were assigned our teams. I missed his company. I was a good deal away from where I left Sasuke before I stopped and pulled back my hair away from my face. I was going to grow it out a bit, then even it out once a few months passed by. I was a chinese bob, and I hated it now that I was a full-fledged ninja. It got in my face when I needed to see, I couldn't do much with it, and it was a bother to get up in the morning and brush it back to its natural shape.

I let the tears flow, seeing that Sasuke was still going to be an asshole about it. Fine, I didn't need him. He could talk to himself or rocks. I could talk to others instead of him. Unlike me, Sasuke was a loner, and I don't think Sasuke wanted to tell Naruto he was having the typical puberty problems that parents tell you about. And I'm willing to bet my money that Sakura would be the last person Sasuke would tell. He told me because he knew that what I told him was what came from the book, because I was a person who ached like him, who breathed like him, who saw the world like him. Because he trusted me.

He trusted me. Past tense.  
"Why don't you trust me anymore, Sasuke?" I practically sobbed out the words. He wasn't the person I called my friend. What happened to our friendship?

"Fine, then. I don't need you anymore."

I cried. I took out my sadness on my eyes, I took out my anger on my self, I took out my panic on the trees. Soon after, it didn't have bark on my side. But I kept going. Because the panic I had was from fear. My fear came from losing Sasuke as a well-loved friend, and from the growing, nagging feeling the someone was watching me again.

"Impressive, Hitochi-san. I didn't think you could do that much damage to a tree..." I froze up. The voice seemed hauntingly familiar, the chilly air sending eerie tingles down my sides. It cut the night air like kunai does flesh, and I didn't like what I felt about the presence.  
A hand grabbed my shoulder. The fingers dug into my skin, like iron claws. Red eyes bore into mine as I was spun around, and the world started to spin. I could only grip the arm tightly, my finger digging into flesh but not necessarily breaking open the skin. The black cloak with red clouds became the background, with the exception of the man with blue skin and a sword with bandages wrapped around it. His hitai-ite had a deep scratch across the surface; the man was from the Hidden Mist village.

"What are you doing here?"  
"We were allowed to have apprentices in case our work was not done within our lifetime," said the man in blue. My gaze was locked on red eyes; I was going in circles in my mind, the images never-ending. The blue man had answered someone else's question; I was incapable of thinking or moving any part of my body, much less ask a simple question. I instantly recognized the voice, though, as that of that of the person I thought least to come help me.

"Little brother, had you been more stronger, I would have offered you this opportunity. Yet you cut out all ties with Hitochi-san and destroyed any chance of being her friend again. I chose her instead because at least she put effort into your relationship, because she could have depended on you like you did her. That's why she'll be my apprentice; she has the will to survive this dead friendship and that what she'll need to survive my training."

"Don't you dare hurt her. I swear that I'll tear you to pieces if you lay a single finger o-!"  
"No, I won't because I just proclaimed her my new apprentice. Were you not listening?"

My captor then released me in all the ways he had me bound; my mind was free to think; my body was free to move, and my eyes were able to see past the red clouds that had become the background. It was until I was finally able to see, which took me a while, that I realized I was tied. I couldn't move properly.

I frantically looked for the person who was trying to help me; past the figure in front of me, I saw him. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Go and tell everyone else! I'm not the only target! They're going after others! Go before they're taken captive!" The other genin who had complained to the Hokage about being followed, thinking they were being put on probation; I was one of them. Our confusion grew when the Hokage said that they didn't do that after being granted your hitai-ite. Sasuke looked at me with a desperate face; I just nodded at him, and he took my message.

But he wasn't going to back down so easily. He threw a fireball at Kisame and immediately took off. He went for the man in front of him, and was thrown back several feet away after the man dodged his attack. Sasuke then got up but before taking any steps forward, the man got to him first. With one look from my captor, Sasuke screamed. He then fell unconscious and was left for dead by my two captors.

"Deidara is going to keel over in jealousy when he sees your apprentice, Itachi," said the man in blue. My skin crawled. I was not cute or pretty, but I could be pretty strong when it came to fighting. My specialty was genjutsu and ninjutsu; I was a sad excuse for a ninja when it came to taijutsu. I wasn't a doll to show off to others. But then something clicked in my mind, like a little person playing replay in my brain.

_Deidara is going to keel over in jealousy when he sees your apprentice, Itachi..._

Itachi Uchiha had just paid a visit to his home village. Itachi Uchiha. The infamous traitor who killed his own family except his younger brother. He spared my best friend. Back then _and_ now. I just stared at Sasuke's limp body laying at the tree's base unconscious.

Sasuke stirred and my hopes lifted again. But the sensation of being pulled from my stomach stopped me from advancing towards him. I found myself on top of the wall that surrounded my home, the Leaf village, and Sasuke gone. Itachi held me by my collar and was joined by others, with the same monotone red clouds and black cloaks. Many of them didn't have anyone else with them, but a few did. Itachi included, three missing-nin had a person my age with them.

"What happened to yours, Pein-sama? Didn't bring them along?"

"No, because he was sent out on a mission. You might know him Itachi, he's in the same genin team as your brother Sasuke."

_He_, _same genin team, _and_ Sasuke_ brought only one person to my mind: Naruto Uzumaki, the only other male on Sasuke's team. One of the genin was blindfolded, the blindfold was covered in a seal and writing. They struggled harshly, with a burst of chakra that engulfed them everytime they spun around. Apparently, it took 16 minutes to bring down this genin. Impressive, but not enough. I looked down and just kept quiet. With Naruto Uzumaki, it might only take a minute at most. They would never know what hit them.

"Who else is missing?"

"It's Deidara, Pein-sama. He's taking his sweet time."

"Tobi wonders about Itachi's little apprentice."

"Hey, don't be messing with this girl. She's probably the best apprentice anyone here has."

"Kisame, Tobi wasn't asking you. He was asking Itachi. It'd be nice if you would butt out for once!"

"Look, Hidan, I wasn't asking for personal opinions, you-!"

At this point, Itachi covered my ears, and said something before he uncovered them again. I was then blindfolded, and moved around a little before I was being carried by the waist. Itachi was carrying me, but he was putting alot of effort into it. Then I remembered what Sasuke said about him: a 13-year-old ANBU Captain, caring brother, and gifted ninja. A 13-year-old almost three years ago. He was probably no older than my own sister, who was 16-years-old at the present. A two maybe three year difference between us.

"You know, I can walk. You don't have to carry me." I was then thrown over his shoulder like a bag, and my request forgotten. His hand found my back and stayed there, probably to make sure that I didn't fall. I was being carried for a reason. But _what_ was that reason?

The blindfold was removed and we found ourselves on top of the Hokage Mountain facing the village. The faces were donning "make-up" courtesy of Naruto Uzumaki; the faces were also hiding the giant rooms where the civilians hid while ninjas fought massive assaults or helped protect the village during a thunderstorm. Or the like.

How ironic that the only way for someone to find help was to depend on the Hokage. Their faces carved on the mountain provided protection for those who needed it; but they weren't there when we truly needed them. Right now. Tears rolled down my eyes; out of sadness. Because we were just a handful of ninja who couldn't follow procedure and stay close by a superior at night; genin were supposed to do that only when they weren't with their team. Many didn't follow the simple rules like those, becuase we didn't think or imagine something like this would happen to us.

Well, that's why I'm here right now. Because my stupidity and inability to follow procedures was my doom.

"Sasori, why do you have two young ones?"

"One is my apprentice and the other is my hostage. I'll need her to keep my apprentice in check."

"Is Sasori not strong enough to impose his will on a genin?"

"Kisame, I like using methods that please me. I was not me that nearly drowned their apprentice in trying to capture them."

"Look you puppet freak, I miscalculated. Besides, it knocked him out for me. Less hassle."

"Kisame, please try and not say any bad language around my apprentice. If she is going to train under my supervision, then she is to be a lady; well-mannered and proper. I will not have you tarnish that image by having her use words she picks up from you."

"Well, I'm not going to stop. I like my colorful french. Besides, I think she wouldn't dare say any kind of bad words around _Itachi-sensei _if you're going to act that way about it."

All the older people there turned around to face the dirt path behind us on our left right at that moment. It wasn't until we heard the footsteps coming up that we realized that they were waiting for the last member, Deidara, to show up. Following him was a young boy I had seen many times in my mother's shopping catalogue. She had a new one every time she went shopping for new clothes for my sis and me. He had attended the Academy with me.

He was the only one who wasn't tied or blindfolded. He wasn't even tagged with the ninja explosives. Which either meant he was trusted to stay with Deidara or was in some sort of genjutsu. He didn't seem to be caught in a genjutsu.

"Unlike some people here, un, I didn't have to struggle with my new apprentice, yeah. He came willingly because he thinks I'm a great ninja, un." The feminine person glanced at Itachi, and laughed. He then stood still and waited for instructions. My hands were still working on the bonds they were tied with but I finally felt them give way and let loose.

"I don't think so."

And the image before my eyes went dark. The setting now was the forest outside, and this time, it was me and nine other genin with a few red clouds visible here and there.

Itachi was behind me, now tying my hands together and then pulling it to my neck, where he tied a nice ribbon bow. With it, intertwined with the knot, was an explosive. Pulling at the bow would trigger the explosive if the ribbon was let loose. My hands and neck started to hurt, but I stayed still. I had apparently been under a genjutsu the whole time.

"If you take the ribbon off, it'll activate the explosive and blow up everyone within 5 meters of you. Understand?" I stayed silent and nodded instead. He patted my head and left in a wisp of smoke. I looked around.

The area had been cleared, that was obvious from the broken branches and tree stumps. We were all tied to the giant wooden post in the middle of the woody clearing. There was some genin, however, that were not.

One was in a giant bubble of sorts, a bubble of water; another was not only blindfolded but also had a pair of gauntlets on both hands. The same genin who spun around emitting chakra from before. The gauntlets had chains, which led to the nearest tree, and had small length to it. The one with gauntlets was accompanied by a younger, daintier girl, who also donned the blindfold and gauntlets but was completely tied up in rope from arms, waist, and down to her hips. Her mouth was stuffed with a cloth and she was sitting straight up in front the first genin, out of their reach.

_"Sasori, why do you have two genin?"_

_"One is my apprentice and the other is my hostage. I'll need her to keep my apprentice in check."_

I now recognized the first genin. What other genin could spin in a circular motion and emit chakra to repel attacks? What other genin was the sole protector of the the heiress of a prestigious clan? One who would do anything to keep her from harm? Who was being forced to submit himself to whatever they told him to do, just to keep that same heiress out of harm's way?

"Hinata-hime, answer me! Where are you? Hinata-hime!" He struggled a bit, but then stopped when the girl next to him rubbed her foot on his leg. He relaxed a bit, tried to lean towards the younger, but was not able to due to the chains that reached to the tree.

Neji Hyuuga was in a teasing, sadistic, horrible game where Hinata Hyuuga was his prize, but would never be able to win. Whoever chose Neji for an apprentice was clever in taking Hinata and using her against him.

"Hey, stop yelling she's right next to you. Some of us are trying to get some rest."

The girl who answered Neji Hyuuga had red hair, like the salmon fillets that my mother would use for sushi. Her eyes were a light red, pink almost, when compared to her rosy cheeks and soft complexion. She was trying to lay down, resting herself against another genin. Her hitai-ite was nowhere to be found; I couldn't tell where she came from.

Some of the red clouds moved, and they finally reached Hinata. She continued to whimper as she was carried off, leaving Neji to struggle and pull at his chains. Their blindfolds grew dark circles and tears flowed down their cheeks. It was a really depressing sight.

"Sorry, Neji-kohai, but I've given you more than enough time with Hinata_-hime_. If you're a good genin and do what I tell you to do, then maybe I'll let you sit next to her next time. For now, I thought that Hinata-hime needed better _conditions_ than these to spend the night." Neji just slumped back, and we all looked down as the one named Sasori carried off Hinata in his arms, towards the camp where that rest of the Akatsuki stayed. One would only hope that nothing bad happened to her.

"I pray nothing bad happens to her." A young boy whose physical attributes were hidden to me in the dark said those words. We all hoped and prayed; not just for Hinata, but for the rest of us.

* * *

I can only say thank you if you read my story this far. My thanks go out to my reviewers, whom I shall name with full responses in the next chapter. Rate and _please_ **critique**! My work can use some help. :D


	2. Lesson 2: Public Appearance

Finally the second chapter! I'm so sorry for the wait my dear readers, but I'm assigned so many news stories for Yearbook and Newspaper that I haven't found the time for both my SasuNaru and this! I hope to be able to re-post my other stories, and revise some parts.

As for my SasuNaru, I'm done revising the first chapter, and I just got halfway through with the second. Anyone out there have any clue how to graph a sine function ( y = sin 2x (x-4) +3) ?

* * *

Itachi carried me until we reached an old, worn down building that was infested with mice and roaches and other disgusting nightmares that one might find in a sewer. We had finally reached the hideout that we would be living in for our training. Apparently, the way to reach it was by taking the alleyway door and entering, taking a left down the stairs and meeting a dead end. The slums were half as bad as it was out here, a small town in the middle of nowhere.

"Here we are," said Kisame, looking gleefully at me.

You know, Kisame, that's why you have your apprentice. To do what you want with him. So keep away from mine," Itachi said sounding annoyed. I just gave a death glare that would scare a 7-year-old kid.

And down we descended still, past a camouflaged door, into a very clean, very good smelling hallway. There, Itachi undid my ropes and lead me into a big room. I was shoved in, followed by the other eight kids that fell victim to such people. Hinata was nowhere to be seen. Some members started some ruckus as a timid and teary Hinata was dragged in by Sasori, wearing a maid's outfit that made even Itachi turn red. She seemed fine, but the embarrassment that she was going through was too much to bear. Her top was a slick and shiny black bra, and her skirt was just the apron and booty shorts, also black.

"Welcome. You nine have been chosen to participate in Akatsuki's Apprentice program, to be under tutelage by your mentor. It will start as of next week, and will last for four years before you join us successfully as a member of our organization. Your mentor chose you for various reasons, and because you have potential. You are to give your all into your training and to do as you are told to do. Fail to do as much will result in immediate death upon removal of these grounds. Understood?"

Itachi showed me a plain white shirt with a giant zipper in the front. Then he handed me a pair of pants just like his, except they were smaller, and snug. He left them on a bed and promptly turned on his heels and walked out of the room. On the clothing was a headband with a deep scratch etched on the surface. _My hitai-ite_, I realized.

"Good, he still has some decency in him." I turned around 180 degrees to see the others girls, the one with lilac hair and purple eyes having said the decency part. As I undressed, I noticed that the shirt he gave me was similar to Sasuke's shirt without the wide collar. The Uchiha crest was emblazoned on the collar, and it wound itself close to my skin, made of the same material as the ninja shoes I had on. Probably to avoid getting my throat slit open.

The pants were made "one size fits all", and I was quick to notice that they almost fell off of some girls, and yet others were too tall or curvy to even try and wear them. I wound bandages around my waist so it would act as a belt, and tied them around my lower legs and ankles. I then suited up with the cloak hanging on a rack on the wall, all made "one size fits all" too, as others grabbed for them and made slight adjustments to their cloaks and clothes.

Itachi came in. Stealthily, he creeped up behind me and cast a very ominous shadow over my own.

"Looks like you ladies are finished, so we'll introduce you to the other members of the Apprentice program," he said in his usual monotone voice, like he was not interested whatsoever. What a way to make a good first impression. I lingered, and placed my pile of old clothes in with the rest. I didn't want to come back to see them gone; I didn't like other people touching my stuff. Itachi then pulled at me and yanked me towards the front, chastising me about presentation and lady manners. I thought I was going to die.

When the other girls and I came out, the boys were done too. They had the cloaks on, many of them not caring to zip them up. I saw that they could have their cloaks unzipped and so unzipped mine. The other girls did too, since so many bodies were creating a lot of body heat. A blow to the head startled me.

"Do not strip in the presence of other men. It's not proper. Put your cloak on right." Itachi gave me a cold, dead glare. I decided I treasured my life and zipped my cloak up without arguing. The other girls started to point and giggle, but it was my life, not theirs, that was on the line.

"Hi, I'm Deidara, yeah. I support the artistic ways and love to blow things up, un. My apprentice is Keisuke Honda, yeah, so in case you need to talk to me and cannot find me, yeah, ask Keisuke-kun and he'll take you to me, un." He smiled and put his left hand on his hip, resting it there while everyone else just stared at the feminine man.

"Hi, Tobi is pleased to meet you. Tobi's apprentice is Hatsumomo, and Tobi thinks that she'll be a good girl."

Itachi was next. My heart raced; was he going to tell everyone the obvious already? The older ninja knew who I was; the other female genin saw the Uchiha crest on the back on my shirt. It seemed that everyone was clear on who was going to be my mentor. At least, that's what I thought.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, and my apprentice is Hitochi Sashuku. I intend on making a lady out of her so anyone that is caught corrupting that image will be playing with me. And I'm known to have a pretty sick way of _playing_ with people." Itachi gave me a pat on the head as everyone seemed to shudder. I thought I was going to drop dead. If my life for the next few years were in the hands of this psychotic sociopath, who just said first official words to me, one could only imagine the training that he was going to put me through.

These next four years were not going to be so hot.

* * *

"OMG, did you feel the wrath and anger on Uchiha-sensei?"

"Yeah, I always heard things about his clan. About how strong and amazing they are. Well, _were_."

"_Were_? What do you mean?"

"Well, h-he k-killed th-them all. Th-the only-ly one left ali-live is his younger br-brother, Sasuke U-Uchiha."

Hinata was standing still in front of the doorway, her maid outfit having improved significantly. The puffy blackness reached her knees, and the apron had a giant bow on the back. The little cap on her head was cute and went well with her. She then smiled a tender smile and started sweeping the place. She then picked up our piles of clothes and left. On her neck was an explosive tag small enough to blow out a few inches of skin; not enough to kill her, but enough to cause a painful experience. In case Neji tried something Sasori didn't like.

We all had frozen stiff at her presence. I unconsciously rubbed my neck, and put it back down when she was gone. Neji must be going through Hell if this how his cousin is going to be.

"I think we should have those group talks so we get to know each other more. We're going to be spending the next four years together, right?"

The majority agreed. Our minds slowly drifted away from Hinata, and mine from Neji. I hoped that nothing bad happened to Hinata with these sociopaths and psychotic homicidal ninja around.

I should have worried a little more on myself.

* * *

***Four Years Later…***

"Look you tomboy freak, if Itachi ever finds out that you do this behind his back, it's off with your head."

"Look, are you going to bet anything or not?"

Kisame grinned, showing a glint of sharp teeth, before he slammed down a coin in front of Hitochi. She retaliated and threw down one more coin. Kisame laid out his hand, and showed his poker cards to the other people there: a full house. The tension made the heavy air feel like adrenaline; each breath was pure raw energy. Adrenaline rushed through blood, intoxicating everyone there with its excitement.

Hitochi smirked and slammed down her hand.

"In your face! I won! I WON!"

And true to her words, she did indeed beat "this mother-f*cking, c*ck-sucking, blue fish freak" with four Aces and the joker. Kisame's face went blank. Everyone else went wild. Hitochi started a dance in front of Kisame, and took the $26.45 laid out in front of them. So many ties and replays, but she finally got to keep some money. Not only had that happened but her "ten-dollar investment" become almost 27 dollars. What a way to make money.

"I hope this is not a habit, Hitochi-chan, because if it is, I'm going to have to do something about it."

Everyone present felt their skin curl and crawl. Hitochi froze in place, hoping that it was some genjutsu of some sort. _I'm known to have a pretty sick way of __playing __with kids_ kept playing itself in everyone's mind, as they remembered what had happened to Naruto Uzumaki three months after everyone arrived. Hitochi spun around slowly, thinking that if she did so, the voice and the owner would not be there.

Itachi walked up to Hitochi and grabbed her cloak's collar bringing them to eye level. He stared for a good long second. He his eyes flickered to Kisame and then back to Hitochi. She didn't struggle; her fear was too great and her eyes were wide and glazed over.

"If you were playing poker, why didn't you invite me?"

"Well, you were busy a-and-!"

"Might it be that your word usage was not the most appropriate at the time?"

"Ah-h, w-well, you see, I-I wa-was ha-having-!" Small, doll-like hands clutched at the menacing ball of cloth and flesh that held Hitochi up to Itachi's face.

"You're stuttering."

Itachi then dropped Hitochi, who seemed to have gone into hysterics or such, and took the seat in front of Kisame. Kisame just cleared his throat and prepared to make excuses. Images of Naruto Uzumaki after 'playing' with Itachi played through everyone's mind.

"Kisame."

"Y-Yes?"

"What's the entry fee?"

Hitochi was in what looked like a seizure; and Kisame almost punched Itachi for the very awkward moment.

* * *

"Look, if you're going to invest your money, do it in something productive!"

"There is nothing productive in this hole in the ground!"

"You can train instead of rendezvousing with those miscreants!"

"Maybe if you took me out like everyone else does with their apprentices, I might have something better to do!"

"You know _exactly_ why I can't go out with _you_ in public!"

"Your brother has no idea we're out here! Anyways, I'm only three years younger than you, so it's not like we would attract any attention!"

"Have you seen our hitai-ite? We're _missing-nin_, Hitochi, and I'm not risking your well-being out there!"

"We could _take_ them off! We could pretend to be friends or brother and sister or let me get out with someone else!"

"Would you listen to yourself? How do you expect me to trust you when I'm not around if you're playing strip poker behind my back?"

"It wasn't strip poker and I made some money off of Kisame for your information!"

"I don't want to see you with them again. You understand?"

"Who gives you the right to boss me around?"

"Who gives you the right to question my judgment?"

At that, Hitochi silenced her voice, thinking of a way to answer. Itachi hadn't indeed earned that right; he only trained Hitochi and taught her what he knew in genjutsu and ninjutsu. Her taijutsu still lacked something, but it had improved significantly over the last few years. She was a lady, as Itachi wanted her to be, but she still teased herself and him with doing "bad things" with the other apprentices.

The room seemed to share Itachi's anger, for the wind was still except for his breathing. She sat down onto the bed behind her, looking up at Itachi with a glare. He gave that right back. Her hand had drifted to her hitai-ite, which had been ripped off her forehead, laid out on her lap. Smooth fingers ran over the scratch on the surface, cutting the Leaf symbol in half.

"You know, Itachi, I wonder sometimes why I'm here."

Itachi didn't move; Hitochi stood still, hoping to have some answer from Itachi. Her memories had been tampered with before coming here; who it was, to what motives, an even the life she had before the Akatsuki had been completely wiped out. All the other apprentices had the same affliction. None of the other Akatsuki members would tell them or talk about it around the apprentices. No one ever did. But she felt that they knew more to this memory lapse than Kami himself.

"Itachi-sensei, what do you think the motive was behind erasing our memories? I don't get it."

Hitochi glanced up to see Itachi, and he just stared down, his anger evaporated into thin air. He was staring at her hitai-itei, wondering if he knew the answer himself. Hitochi blinked twice, but then realized that, indeed it was, Itachi's cold eyes softened into..._pity_. Sadness. Guilt. Hitochi felt a bit scared. Had she triggered something inside Itachi?

"I don't know who or why, but whoever did it had to be a mind-jutsu user."

With that, he stalked off, probably to the kitchen to grab a protein bar. He loved to munch on those a lot. Hitochi remained in the room, having been chastised by Itachi just now. After each argument, Itachi would stalk off and leave Hitochi where she was so she could meditate on her actions. She just stayed there, because the first and only time she left the room where she was lectured, she was punished with a week of training non-stop.

_I'm following on next week's plans_, Itachi told Hitochi while she avoided a fire shuriken the third day, _But since I thought it better to start now due to my lack of time and your excess time. Instead of letting you meditate on your horrible actions and the lecture I gave you, I decided to start your stamina training early so I can go to the mission I was given_. He would, every once in a while, throw her a protein bar, and Hitochi would eat it while hiding or dogding. Day in. Night out. Nonstop.

After that, she stayed put where she was and meditated, or at least pretended to do anyway.

"I wonder if Itachi-sensei will ever let me see the sky..." Hitochi then laid down in Itachi's bed, thinking of the first time she saw him; the aprentices had been rescued and the Akatsuki had taken them in. Itachi had decided that he would take care of Hitochi and he escorted her to her room, and she followed like a stray dog does a a new master. Her room had been small, nothing compared to Itachi's own bedroom.

She smiled in her solitude, thinking of the first time she had stepped into Itachi's room. It had been a long day of training and Hitochi, being the everlasting wimp, asked to take a bath in Itachi's room instead of hers, only because she was a wreck and didn't want to be seen dirty by the other girls, whom out of envy and spite, tortured her and some of the boys for being the apprentice of the more popular and "sexy gods" of the Akatsuki organization. She also told him that her room was one of the two lucky ones with a built-in bathroom, so the other girls would use it when she wasn't around. He acquiesced only if Hitochi would tell him about Sasuke Uchiha, his younger brother. Hitochi just stared at him, having no idea who that was at the time. Itachi said, "Never mind," and walked out of the room for her privacy.

Hitochi, along with a handful of other apprentices, broke into Pein-sama's private quarters and took the files he had on them after itachi's question piqued her interest. Her curiosity had peaked at a new high when Itachi and Kisame were discussing the same Sasuke Uchiha her sensei mentioned to her. They had files on the apprentices (and more) in the Leader's room; and that's where, she hoped, she would find more about this Sasuke. The first one in the Apprentice cabinet was on Hatsumomo, one of the three who joined the Akatsuki willingly before The Kidnapping. Her appearance was that of a typical Cloud ninja, with caramel-like skin and yellow eyes. She was Tobi's apprentice. As each of the apprentices took their corresponding file, Hitochi leafed over hers, noticing that the handwriting was different from that of Hatsumomo's file. Also, her file was pretty thick, just like some of the more prominent apprentices in the group. They all went their separate ways and read them in their rooms after the intrusion.

Hitochi stayed to search more on the Sasuke Uchiha she heard of, but eventually gave up when the few others were becoming edgy. So she had to make do with what she found.

Serendipity was in her favor, though, for she found a treasure trove of secrets in her file.

Hitochi finally recognized the handwriting as that of Itachi, probably because he was her mentor, three weeks after the intrusion on the Leader's room. He probably did some research on her after rescuing her from the mind-jutsu user that held all the apprentices captive. Leafing through, Hitochi's blood-red eyes saw Sasuke Uchiha written several times on the pages. She had apparently been best of friends with Itachi's younger brother. Shortly before being kidnapped and then joining the Akatsuki's Apprentice program, however, Sasuke had given her the cold shoulder and she broke off their relationship as friends. She was an orphan; her adoptive parents had been running a small taijutsu dojo for civilians after classes ended at her ninja school. They died of unknown causes a week before she was kidnapped. The intel Itachi gathered was from months and weeks after The Kidnapping, according to the dates on them.

No friends, no parents, no money, no family at the time of The Kidnapping. Nothing that made her special. So why would anyone want to erase these insignificant memories? She also noted that she had nothing to keep her in her home village anymore. _Is that why Itachi took me in as his apprentice? Because I had no one who would take me in after The Kidnapping?_

Hitochi tied her headband back on, knowing she should be heading to bed. Tomorrow was the Induction Ceremony and she needed to be on her best behavior for Itachi-sensei. Although, looking back on the things she was made to do under his tutelage, he was kind of an asshole.

_Stamina is key to enduring long battles! Go get me more protein bars without being detected! Where are your manners?_

Scratch that, a complete asshole.

* * *

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun, Neji-hime is looking for you."

Hinata had caught up to Naruto, her dress still clean despite cleaning day in and day out. Her hair was now longer, down to her lower back, her eyes lilac and beautiful. She now looked like a noble's daughter or a lady of royalty. She gave Naruto instructions as to where Neji would be looking for him and left to do her duties. With grace and finesse, she left him alone.

Naruto smiled and thanked her, his smile bright and full of energy. His hair was a little longer now, but still spiky and golden like the sun. His eyes reminded one of the cerulean abyss, the sea. Naruto was popular among the female apprentices as the embodiment of a beach, with his skin being the sand, nice and smooth under one's foot, and his hair the sun, his eyes the sea, where girls would often lose themselves in.

Naruto had lost himself plenty of times in his home, despite living there for almost 4 years. Nevertheless, he followed Hinata's instructions exactly and found himself in the training grounds. The underground palace had built-in training grounds, where they had environments that made the apprentices wonder how it was possible to have them. A clear and open sky underground? Trees and animals and clearings in-between?

"Well, it seems you haven't lost yourself." Naruto turned around to see Neji, leaning against the wall. How Naruto hadn't seen him was a mystery. Naruto was more worried about his ego being stabbed at by Neji than figuring out why he hadn't noticed him there.

"Well, getting here is easier than finding the kitchen, with or without Byakugan."

Neji seemed irked a little, just for a second. But if he was, he didn't let Naruto know. He shifted himself, then approached Naruto slowly, talking as he did.

"I came to talk to you about something. The Induction Ceremony is today at sunset. That is when he have missions assigned to our sensei and we stay with our mentor for a whole year. Pein-sama isn't leaving right away. He has to stay behind for some things."

Naruto had yet to hear the rest, but started to think he probably knew why Neji called him there.

"You want something, I know that much. But first tell me, does it have to do with Hinata-chan?"

"I want her out. Sasori-sensei won't be here after today. I want her to go back home. I don't want her here anymore."

Neji voice was strained, and his fists were shaking. His head was down, but Naruto could pick up that he was doing it to hide his frustration. Naruto and Neji were the only ones aside from the other three who joined willingly who didn't have their memories erased. Even then, the memories of the willing ones were tampered just a bit, to make them forget where the others came from. Everyone else was brainwashed; their memories sealed away, and in a split second, their whole lives up to that point were gone. Their childhood gone.

Naruto was spared because Kyuubi threatened to kill everyone. Pein had agreed willingly after a possessed 6-tail Naruto destroyed a portion of the hideout. Neji was spared because of Hinata; without remembering who Hinata was, Neji wouldn't obey Sasori anymore. Sasori would lose the upper hand. Sasori also realized that Neji wouldn't remember why he was there and could be easily brainwashed, but he didn't risk it.

"Even if she doesn't remember you?"

"I don't care! Even if I get killed for it, or Sasori decides to go after her, I don't care! I want her to see her family again..." Neji had tears running down his faces at this point. He fell to his knees, and he proceeded to bow down in front of Naruto to show how much it meant to him. Naruto then cleared his throat.

"Neji, you want me to get her out while Pein-sensei is here?" Naruto knew the hell Sasori gave Neji back when they were brought to train. The black bruises on her silk smooth skin, the explosive tags on her fingers and feet that went off without warning, the brutal beatings, and her screams that echoed through the halls. There were also the horrible tortures Sasori had set up for Hinata when Neji stepped out of line. Neji was always forced to watch Hinata while she took the punishment for him.

And her training had also been Hell.

She had to complete her basic training just like everyone else: chakra control, spy training, and other "items" Sasori did that made even Naruto shiver under his orange jacket. The first of those items had been sex, and Sasori started off with a "nocturnal" lesson the night after she got back. Soon after that, they erased the memories of their origins, and Hinata was made to think that her whole life had been meant for Sasori and his sadistic games. Drilled into her head had been the simple fact that she was a person meant to live the life of a toy for Sasori's pleasure. Taken was the purity of her childhood, her innocence torn from her like thin paper tissue shredded in two.

Another "item" had been to be a tool for Neji's training. Everyone used the sand-filled or straw-filled dummies in training: this is the jugular, this is where an artery is found for bleeding someone and for poison or antidotes. In Sasori's case, she was attached to chakra strings that made her a puppet, and Neji was made to fight her. He taught her everything there is to know about the human body, by using Hinata as a living example.

Neji was also instructed to practice any moves that involved Byakugan on her, so that he could see "real results" that weren't just assumed by him. There was so much more, like lip reading, stealth, agility, flexibility (particularly during the "nocturnal" lessons), and pain endurance. She was put under the same pressure as Neji, while having to clean up after both Sasori and the older Hyuuga, meaning she had barely any time for studying. Hinata, undeserving of this, was in the deepest level of Hell.

However, NAruto was sure that to free Hinata he would have to leave the hideout and Pein was not going to let them go easily.

"Naruto, you're the only one who can do it. No one else is staying. Sasori-sensei could have Pein-sama kill her once we're gone. I just want her to go back home safely; then maybe the Hyuuga clan will see that I did my job as her protector. She trusts you, and I have no one else I can trust to sneak her out."

Naruto contemplated on the situation; he knew the right course to take was one that would probably get all three of them killed. But would Hinata be okay with leaving? She had no memories of the outside world, much less any recollection as to who her her family was back in Konoha. She didn't remember who Neji was to her either, much less of the reason why she was targeted by Sasori for all this abuse. How would she react to knowing the truth about everything outside of these walls?

"Fine, but I don't promise anything. I'll take her with me on my missions and let her loose once she's close to Konoha. After that, I can't do anything." Naruto then pulled Neji up to his feet, feeling awkward knowing that the great Neji Hyuuga just bowed down to him.

Outside the door to the training grounds, Hinata watched the display. She was too far to hear anything, but she could see everything. The frantic plea; Naruto's reply; the solution the blonde offered. She hid in the shadows, and waited for Naruto and Neji to come out. She would ask why Neji-hime was asking a miracle from Naruto.

Later, though, she decided. She just forgot she had some laundry to attend to, and Sasori wasn't going to forgive her being late to her "night-time study sessions". But it seemed that, although not truly gifted, she was meant to live like the prince she took care of, the one who tried so hard to please Sasori to keep her out of harm's way. It was evident in his plea that she had been important and free at some point in her prince's life; she was meant to be free like she was back in those days.

She was meant to be like Neji-hime.

Free.

* * *

Leafing over her intel folder, Hitochi sighed. Why was the world so complicated? _Relationships? Money? Public manners? Well, manners I've had enough of for three lifetimes..._

"Hitochi, hurry up or we'll be late. Remember; try to keep a low profile."

Trying to quickly get her pack finished, Hitochi jammed the file into the tightly packed bag. She grabbed both packs and ran out the door, not caring which one was her own at the moment. Itachi took his pack and fell into stride with her.

"You know, I think we'd be able to work a lot more as teacher-student out in the world now that the Induction Ceremony is almost starting. I'm looking forward to seeing you acting like a lady for more than just hormone-driven boys."

"Boys? They're three years younger than you, sensei."

"_Younger_ than me; that makes me older and thus more mature than them."

Hitochi sighed, seeing that Itachi-logic won in this arguement. She followed her sensei as everyone else poured into the main hall, where the sensei were lined up on one side and the apprentices lined up on the other. Hitochi took her place quickly and placed her pack by her feet. Itachi stood on the opposite side, facing her, and closed his eyes. She did the same, meditating on her actions throughout the last three years.

_I really did become a lady, like he wanted me to be. Yet, he insists that I be hostile and uncaring of others. Am I not doing this right, or does it have to feel so contradictory? Or is Sensei being contradictory to what he wants me to be? A peaceful, thoughtful lady or a mindless, cold-blooded assassin?_

"I have the honor of seeing you depart as no longer apprentices, but as ninjas. I am proud to say that your abilities flourished under our tutelage. Your mastery of the skills we've taught you is amazing, incomparable to Ninja Academies everywhere else. This Induction Ceremony is in your honor, for you to show us your prowess and your finesse in battle; for you to prove you are one of us. I wish you good luck and great battles ahead of you."

With that said, Pein-sama disappeared from their line of sight, and the world was blanketed in a world of darkness.

And then, there was the world outside.

* * *

Yay, I finally got the second chapter revised! As for the first, I have to dig for it in the deepest recesses of my computer. Wish me luck?

Until next time,

Hikari Souai


End file.
